


Ad multam noctem

by Sabichii



Series: Ad multam noctem [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Omega Clark Kent, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Clark Kent, Protective Parent Bruce Wayne, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabichii/pseuds/Sabichii
Summary: —Que sepas que su pecho es mío y solo te lo estoy prestando —Bruce le susurró con una sonrisa divertida al bebé que no le prestó atención y soltó un quejido cuando no le dejaban alcanzar a Clark.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Ad multam noctem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739599
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Ad multam noctem

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí hay un poco de lactancia materna(?) y mucho fluff de padres primerizos.

‘Tiene tus ojos’. Eso fue lo primero que dijo Clark cuando tuvo a su pequeño cachorro en los brazos, mientras que el alfa, se asomaba por encima de la mata de pelo negro que se acurrucaba desesperado en el pecho del omega. Luego lo pudo ver mejor, sus ojos se abrieron por un segundo y vio el azul de los propios exactamente duplicados en el cachorro. Richard tenía sus ojos, el color de su pelo, pero definitivamente, la forma dramática en cómo se movía y lloraba reclamando atención era herencia de Clark. 

  


Fue un parto tranquilo, ayudados por Leslie y Alfred, en casa, como había querido Bruce; lejos de la atención de medios y enfermeras curiosas y manos de médicos inexpertos en cuanto a la biología kriptoniana. Estuvo todo el tiempo pletórico de nervios mezclados con alegría. Cuando tuvo al pequeño cachorro en sus manos llorando como si la vida le fuese en ello no pudo sentirse más feliz. Excepto ahora. 

  


Richard tenía como quince días de nacido y hacía exactamente quince días que Bruce no había podido dormir más de dos horas seguidas sin que el llanto del cachorro lo despertara de la nada. Miró el reloj, eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y la voz de Richard reclamando su debida atención parecía un megáfono justo al lado de su oído. Sintió a Clark moverse por la habitación, a paso lento, bostezando y luego el llanto del bebé calmarse cuando estuvo en sus brazos. También hubo pequeños susurros tranquilizadores que no solo ayudaron al bebé sino también a Bruce a calmarse. 

  


—Ponlo aquí, así no tendrás que levantarte más —Bruce encendió la pequeña lámpara de noche. Clark se sentó a su lado de la cama, con Richard en brazos, aún sollozando. 

  


El alfa miró atentamente a su omega, la forma en cómo con una mano se subía la camisa, dejando al descubierto su nuevo y redondo pecho mientras que con la otra sostenía al pequeño cachorro. Bruce se fijó en sus pezones, estaban duros, casi como cuando él mismo los apretaba para llevar a Clark al clímax, ahora se habían llenado y parecían más orgullosos en su lugar que antes, además, tenía cierto aroma a un no sé qué, que, definitivamente estaba volviendo un poco loco a Bruce. Quizá era la falta de sueño, quizá era que hacía más de dos meses no tenía sexo porque la panzota de Clark era incómoda y el omega no quiso dejarse tocar. 

  


—¿Qué tanto miras? —No supo cuánto tiempo se perdió en sus pensamientos, pero Richard ahora estaba felizmente comiendo, con los ojos abiertos mirando a Clark y sus pequeñas manitos apretados alrededor de su pecho como que si alguien fuera a robarle al omega. 

  


—Nada —Dijo sin más, recostándose en el respaldo de la cama y mirando al pequeño bebé que fijó su vista en él cuando lo escuchó. 

  


—¿Nada? —Clark sonrió. Ya se había dado cuenta de las miradas del alfa hacía un buen rato, era un poco extraño —¿Me veo mal? —Preguntó algo inseguro. Había estado pensando que quizá ya no era bonito para su alfa; cogió unos kilitos de más, su pecho había crecido en una forma extraña, estaba más cansado y definitivamente haberlo visto parir no era la imagen más bonita que se pudiera guardar, según él. Probablemente Bruce se dio cuenta y por eso lo miraba tanto últimamente, extrañando lo bien que se vio antes y lo terrible y gastado que se veía ahora. 

  


—No —Se apresuró a responder, se movió en la cama cuando sintió el olor de su omega con un leve toque de tristeza. Richard pareció darse cuenta igual porque se removió y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo —Te ves… Uh —Se sentía mal por decirlo, no era que estuviera mal ¿Lo estaba? Pero desde los últimos meses Clark estaba tan ¿Caliente? ¡Dios! Quería también poder probar su pecho y… ¡Ugh! Se sentía como una especie de pervertido. 

  


—Lo siento —Clark apretó un poco más a Richard, el niño comenzó a llorar sintiendo la desesperación del otro omega y este tuvo que empezar a arrullarlo de nuevo para calmarlo —No sabía que me iba a poner horrible después del parto. 

  


¡Oh, no! 

  


—¿Qué? ¡No! —Bruce se movió hacia Clark. Lentamente pasó una mano por detrás de su espalda, rodeando su cintura y su otra mano picó la mejilla del bebé que empezó a buscar con sus manos atrapar el dedo del alfa. Dejó de llorar cuando sintió el olor protector de su padre —  _ Caliente _ . 

  


—¿Caliente? —Clark miró sin entender. 

  


—Sí — Deslizó la mano que Richard no había atrapado de nuevo hacia adelante y, dudando un poco, la posó sobre el pecho de Clark suavemente —Esto te hace ver tan caliente, que solo pienso en todas las formas en que puedo  _ foll _ …

  


—¡Bruce! —Los colores bailaron en el rostro de Clark — Eso es vergonzoso —Su aroma de tristeza se esfumó, ahora en cambio, un ambiente apacible se instaló en la habitación. Bruce miró al bebé que se había llevado su dedo a su boca pensando que podía comer de allí. Sonrió, apretó suavemente las mejillas del bebé y tocó el pezón de Clark que antes tuvo atrapado, el pequeño Richard siguió los movimientos de su padre y logró atrapar de nuevo la fuente de su alimento. 

  


—Así que no pienses que estás mal —El alfa volvió su mirada a su pareja, se inclinó suavemente sobre él y besó su mejilla — Eres demasiado sexy como para soportarlo —Luego bajó, besó su cuello, cerca donde estaba su glándula y la marca de pareja; allí también dejó un beso —Ahora tengo envidia de Richard porque él sí puede adueñarse de tu pecho y yo no. 

  


—Deja de decir eso —El omega se erizó, el pequeño bebé no paraba de succionar su leche y de mirar la interacción de sus dos padres —El bebé aún está aquí. 

  


—Deberíamos dejarle el bebé a Alfred y hacer otras cosas nosotros —Subió sus mano, agarró el pecho libre de Clark y lo apretó haciendo soltar un pequeño gemido al otro. 

  


—No hagas eso —El alfa se había enredado demasiado en él y él estaba demasiado ocupado sosteniendo a Richard como para alejar su mano. Sin embargo, fue el bebé quien protestó en su lugar y palmeó la mano de Bruce, enojado. Su aroma apenas y fue perceptible para sus padres, pero se sentía, el pequeño olor a enfado de un bebé con apenas olor como para tener uno propio —Richard dice que son suyos —Clark ‘tradujo’, como que si Bruce no entendiera. 

  


—¿Ja? Yo los vi primero —Apretó un poco el pecho de Clark, porque la pequeña mano de Richard era apenas contrincante para él. Hizo salir un poco de leche y el bebé volvió a quejarse, soltandose de Clark y moviéndose furioso contra el pecho de su padre omega. 

  


—¿En serio estás discutiendo con él por mi pecho? —Ahora la situación se había vuelto extraña. Clark estaba entre enternecido y divertido. Richard volvió a buscar su pecho y apretó sus labios alrededor de su pezón con toda la fuerza que puede reunir un bebé tan pequeño —¡Oye! Con cuidado —Richard lo ignoró, en su lugar, se apretó contra él y se abrazó con sus pequeños brazos de la manera que podía. 

  


Bruce volvió a apretar y Clark lo miró mal, pero no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro ante el tacto. De un momento a otro sintió una necesidad insana de pegarse a su alfa para que lo siguiera tocando. Cerró los ojos, por alguna razón el tacto se sentía bien, era una especie de cosa relajante pero placentera que no quería sentir, porque le daba vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien. Entonces, de pronto dejó de sentir la fuerza de Richard succionando, el bebé respiraba tranquilamente, dormitando en sus brazos, con el mismo ritmo con el que a veces veía dormir a Bruce. 

  


—Yo gané —Dijo Bruce. Su mano estaba un poco manchada de leche, pero no parecía importarle. Clark lo vio llevarse la mano a la boca, probando el nutritivo líquido, pero intentó apagar su risa cuando vio al alfa hacer gestos extraños —No te ofendas pero sabe horrible —Anunció Bruce. 

  


—Lo sé —No quería admitir que también tuvo la misma curiosidad que Bruce —También la probé. 

  


—Parece que no soy el único de gustos extraños.

  


—Yo no soy quien tiene envidia de un bebé —Bruce iba a responder algo, pero lo vio levantarse y, con todo el cuidado del mundo, dejar a Richard en su cuna rodeado de un montón de almohadas —Volverá a despertarse como en dos horas —Esta vez no se subió por su lado. Clark se trepó encima del alfa, quedando a horcajadas sobre él. 

  


Bruce lo observó con cuidado. Clark era especialmente lindo, bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara a esa hora de la madrugada agradeció a todos los dioses por hacer de Clark su pareja. El omega tomó la mano del alfa y la besó, con dulzura, con ternura, las rudas manos en las más suaves se sentían extrañas, entonces Clark lo guió hasta su pecho y sonrió. 

  


—Ya no está Richard para pelear,  _ Alfa _ —Y eso lo encendió, que Clark lo llamara así, el suave tacto bajo sus dedos y su trasero firmemente sentado sobre su regazo, moviéndose sin querer y despertando algo más, era, simplemente, provocador —Te amo, ¿Lo sabes? —Bruce apretó sus pechos y se sintió en la gloria cuando se deslizó un suave gemido por los labios de Clark. Este apretó sus mejillas y sus ojos se clavaron en los del alfa. 

  


—Yo lo hago más —Y eliminó el espacio entre ambos para fundirse en un dulce beso. 

  


Cerró los ojos en la penumbra de la habitación. Todo su cuerpo se sentía en una nube de algodón. Los dedos de sus pies se apretaron cuando sintió por primera vez la lengua de su esposo pasar por su pezón, que ante la provocación, escurre un poco de leche. Sus manos se apretaron en los hombros de su alfa cuando sintió la boca del mismo devorar toda la aureola de una forma casi cruel. No fue como las otras veces cuando no estuvo embarazado, ahora era diferente, a parte de la sensación de placer, había un cosquilleo por su pecho que bajaba, casi de forma material, y se perdía en la nada. Suspiró. A fin de cuentas tenía que sacar la leche restante que Richard no se tomaba. 

  


Su cuerpo se contrajo cuando sintió el creciente bulto de su alfa empujar bajo sus caderas. Jadeó medio excitado, apretando su posición y sintiendo que de pronto la mancha omega que hace tiempo no sentía volvía a resbalar bajo su entrada empapándolo por detrás y pidiendo a gritos ser llenado nuevamente. Bruce pareció darse cuenta cuando llevó sus manos hacia su trasero y coló su mano por entre el resorte, buscando su tan preciado premio por saber esperar como un buen niño. 

  


—B-Bruce —Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba su nombre gemido en los labios de Clark, que ese solo timbre lo hizo calentar de arriba abajo, moviendo sus caderas y presionando más su ya duro miembro contra la entrada, aún resguardada por la ropa del omega —Hazme otro cachorro —No supo por qué dijo eso, pero allí estaba, su voz medio aguda, medio gangosa, atascada por la excitación pidiendo otro bebé. 

  


—Te voy a dar todos los que quieras —La voz de su alfa, siendo complaciente con sus deseos le hizo temblar de anticipación. Se inclinó, besó el cuello de Bruce, allí donde también él había dejado su marca de apareamiento en la noche de bodas. Bruce bajó levemente sus pantalones, aprovechando que alzó sus caderas levemente y dejó al descubierto su redondo y mojado trasero. 

  


—Alfa, por favor… —Lo vio de nuevo a los ojos. Joder con Clark y su belleza —Por favor, hazme tuyo de nuevo —Y eso era suficiente para perder toda la cordura. 

  


Las manos viajaron de aquí allá, acariciando la tersa piel del omega y la tosca piel del alfa. Las manos de Clark buscan con desespero liberar el falo erguido de su alfa para acariciarlo y apretarlo con sus hábiles manos por ese par de años de matrimonio. El alfa lo apretó contra sí, molesto de las caricias interminables y candentes y, poniendo ambas manos en su cintura, lo guió suavemente hasta abajo, clavándose con paciencia en su interior mientras el acto arrancaba un jadeo ahogado a ambos. 

  


Bruce se sintió en el edén. Sentía como sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente el uno con el otro, mientras que tuvieron por propicio jadear bajito y ahogar los gemidos por el bien de los oídos del pequeño Richard que dormía a un par de metros de ellos ¡Menos mal que la habitación era lo suficientemente grande! 

  


Así, ascendiendo y luego, descendiendo lentamente, entre algunos besos, miradas cómplices y las manos de Bruce disfrutando a su entera disposición del pecho de su omega, llegaron a la cumbre del éxtasis, a la cima del arrebato, la cúspide del delirio amoroso mezclado con la pasión más baja de los animales: El amado, y casi olvidado por Bruce, clímax. 

  


La pijama estaba un poco ¡Mucho! desarreglada cuando Clark se tiró a un lado, jadeante y tomando bocanadas de aire. El alfa a su lado no estaba mucho mejor, pero este se había vuelto a recostar en el respaldar de la cama, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de victoria (Más grande que cuando encerraba a Joker en Arkham). 

  


Clark hizo una mueca cuando sintió el semen resbalar por su entrada, oh, sí. Tendría que pedirle una pastilla a Alfred mañana si de verdad no quería tener otro cachorro en camino. Iba a decir algo graciosos al respecto cuando sintió el leve ronquido de Bruce a su lado. Negó con la cabeza, mira que dormirse… Bueno, al menos ahora sabía que no era para nada feo y que su alfa seguía deseándolo ¡Y el que estuvo tan preocupado por eso! Con ese pensamiento feliz se unió a su familia en los brazos de Morfeo. 

  


Bruce abrió un ojo. El cuello le dolió porque se había quedado mal dormido en esa posición. Clark a su lado seguía con los pantalones abajo y dormido en una posición extraña, con una mano arriba, otra en su pecho, una pierna medio fuera de la cama y otra estirada. Se sentó mejor, su vista se afinó y la tenue luz de la lámpara que no fue apagada le dejó ver la hora: 5 pm. Alfred pasaría en una hora más para despertarlo. Iba a cerrar los ojos pero entonces el ruidillo del incipiente llanto de Richard llegó a sus oídos. Se estiró con pereza pero se movió con agilidad antes de que el niño despertara al omega. 

  


Se acercó a la cuna, su mano apretó los suaves cachetitos que le recordaban a los de Clark y el bebé de quejó molesto y hambriento al ver que no era su papá y su hermoso pecho para darle de comer. 

  


—Eres un madrugador. Cuando seas adolescente te pienso despertar a las cinco de la mañana también —Le dijo, como que si el bebé pudiera entender aquello. Por su parte, aunque paró los sollozos, Richard estiró sus manos en busca del calor de su padre. Bruce no se lo negó, lo agarró, acunándolo como lo hacía Clark, aunque él parecía más torpe y rudo. Así que, no tenía su camisa puesta y lo primero que hizo el bebé, como su único instinto, fue buscar el pezón de Bruce para chuparlo y luego apretar a su alrededor molesto cuando se dio cuenta que su padre no le proveía de su alimento —A mi no me sale leche ¿Sabes? —Bruce lo alejó, porque la sensación era extraña, no sabía cómo lo soportaba Clark. 

  


Lo meció intensamente, para que no llorara, aunque el bebé protesto entre algunos movimientos fuertes. Divertido de ver la cara enojada y demandante de su hijo, se acercó al aún dormido Clark. El bebé estiró sus manitas cuando olió el aroma tranquilo del omega. 

  


—Que sepas que su pecho es mío y solo te lo estoy prestando —Le susurró al bebé, que no le prestó atención y soltó un quejido cuando no le dejaban alcanzar a su papá. Soltó un alarido más fuerte, que despertó a Clark de golpe. El omega parpadeó varias veces hasta enfocar al alfa y al bebé que otra vez empezaba a llorar de la desesperación —No seas tramposo, Dickie —Le pasó el bebé a Clark, que se subió los pantalones que aún tenía abajo con una expresión de incomodidad y todavía sin entender nada. Arrulló al bebé que buscó con desesperación su pezón para succionar con fuerza y furia el alimento que no le daba Bruce. 

  


—¿Qué hora es? 

  


—Las 5 y algo de la mañana —El alfa se sentó su lado. Besó la cabeza de Clark bajo la mirada azul de Richard que volvía a apretarse contra el omega como si la vida le fuera en ello —Le decía a Dickie que, cuando sea mayor, lo despertaré a las cinco de la mañana —Clark río, el bebé soltó un pequeño sonido sin sentido y volvió a prenderse del seno. 

  


—Creo que no está de acuerdo —Clark se recostó en Bruce, el alfa olía tan bien ahora. Todo se sentía tan tranquilo. Tan…

El comunicador sonó, Bruce inmediatamente se para contestar, Diana, estaba al otro lado de la línea  « _ Batman _ , te necesitamos». Clark miró a Bruce y asintió. El alfa salió del cuarto en completo sigilo. 

  


—Papá se va a salvar el mundo, Dickie —Clark acarició la pequeña cabeza de Richard. Cerró los ojos y suspiró intentando no preocuparse por Bruce. Él era tan capaz, por eso se había enamorado de él en un principio, y aunque ahora se había retirado temporalmente de ser Superman, volvería a estar a su lado, para protegerlo, por ahora, su prioridad era que Richard terminara de comer. 

  


La familia, ese pequeño amasijo de personas tan diferentes pero que se complementan entre sí. La familia, esas que están ahí para tí en absolutamente todo. La familia, suspiró, Clark se sentía tan afortunado de su familia. Miró a Dickie, este sacó su pezón de su boca y sonrió como si pudiera entender sus pensamientos. Dio un pequeño eructo y algunos sonidos sin sentido que hicieron sentir a Clark tan cálido y tan en paz que todas sus preocupaciones se disolvieron en el aire.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que te haya gustado! 
> 
> Quizá haga más de esto porque me divertí, pero por el momento, se quedará en un One-shot. 
> 
> ¡Qué el universo sea favorable para ti!


End file.
